demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Declan O'Carroll
Declan O'Carroll, of the Irish witch clan Irwin, is a witch/warlock that first appeared in the Executable novel. He is a sophomore at College Arcane, a computer science major, creator of the Wytchwar Games, and an ace card for Chris Gordon and Tatiana Demidova. Background Biography/History He is the most powerful male witch known, as well as one of the most powerful witches. He is a human energy user or witch. Early Life Declan was kidnapped as a child, and managed to kill his kidnapper with his unique abilities with electricity, though his hands were bound behind his back at the time. He looks upon this as one of his formative experiences. Appearance Declan has brown hair, blue eyes, and is fairly tall for his demographic. He prefers to dress comfortably, though he will dress for however the situation demands. Plot Known Family The Irish side of Declan's family uses runes to shape their spells. * Ashling O'Carroll/Ashling Irwin (aunt) * Maeve O'Carroll/Maeve Irwin (mother/deceased) * Darci (step-aunt) * Perun (father) * Zuzanna (half-sister) * Roswitha Maier '''(ancient paternal ancestor) Powers & Abilities '''Powers Magic He is a thermal and geologic aligned energy user with advanced cybertech applications: *'Earth Affinity:' **'Golem Creation': He has the ability to create authentic golems and mobile clay dolls. He is the resident golem expert at College Arcane. **'Power Draw': He can draw power from the Earth's kinetic energy and nearby biological life forms. **'Control of Earthen Material': Declan can alter, control, sense, and manipulate earthen matter (rocks, dirt, etc.) at will. *'Fire Affinity': **'Candle Lighting/Brainstem Burning': When Declan was first truly coming into his power, he could start up to 38 fires simultaneously. Candles or brainstems made little difference due to the fatty deposits in the cerebellum. **'Fire Manipulation': Declan can create or manipulate flames of different sizes and intensities as the situation demands. *'Air Affinity': **'Control of Air': Declan could use small amounts of air or air-based spellcraft, though he closely guarded this secret third aspect of his abilities. * Magic: He can borrow energy that he as an affinity for from his environment because his clan/circle of witches specialize in borrowing energy. He initially has a strong affinity for fire and earth, and a weak affinity for air, but nothing for water initially. * Talk to Machines: He can pick up codes and some part of his mind has learned to interpret it whether it is a car's computer, smartphone, or a mainframe. He also has used it as a diagnostic tool and to pry out passwords and he recently used it to directly input magically enhanced programs. * Electricity: Declan can direct lightning strikes when a storm is charging up the atmosphere around him and can feed on a taser to rebuild his reserves of energy instead of becoming incapacitated as a normal human would be. * Energy Sensing: Declan can feel energy and power all around. New York City, for instance, is distracting to him because of the raw energy of movement that millions of people generate. He can feel a storm from miles away (though it tends to cause him to space out) and sense the spells of other witches. Abilities *'Warding': Declan can cast a protection ward/spell on just about anything he cares to ward; this includes buildings, amulets, vehicles, and even computer code when specially prepared. He can ward objects in varying degrees and levels of strength *'Sight': With his Sight, he can see ghosts, auras, and the energy of others' spells. Weaknesses *'Water': Water is the antithesis of Declan's powers until he joins with the middle realm of Faerie. Knowledge & Skills *'Linked array, double-grounded spherical containment ward': A unique name for when Declan wards a computer system in a building or a bunch of different things in the building and links them up to the building and even the electrical grid. These wards are stronger than the sympathetic coordinated relation wards that he could cast on several objects that would then be laid out in a prescribed pattern. *'Sympathetic coordinated relation wards': The faraway wards he can cast on objects from satellite locations on tiles and other items from the location in question. The objects must be placed as directed to be effective. * Anglo-Saxon runes: Declan's Irish family uses these runes (to include Elder Futhark runic language) to form and direct spells. * Programming Skills: He can write a program in runic that reaches out into the physical world and actually effect change without wi-fi, Bluetooth, servos, or any physical connection at all. * Elemental Energy Conversion: Declan learned from the Book of Darkest Sorrows how to convert energy from one element into that of another, which he has used to obtain power even when he is cut off from his original elemental affinities. Personality & Traits Declan is intensely loyal and has a temper which he handles by considering the consequences of his actions before committing to them, which was taught to him by his aunt and mother when he was a child. Relationships Friends/Family *'Stacia Reynolds' (girlfriend) *'Caeco Jensen' (ex-girlfriend) *'Mack Sutton' (best friend) *'Chris Gordon' (mentor and brother-figure) *'Tatiana Demidova' *'Levi '(Declan's Krav Maga instructor) Allies *'Golems and Elementals': **'Robbie' (golem/earth elemental) **'Draco' (dragon golem/air elemental) Enemies *'Anvil '(NSA watchdog program that got off-leash from its handlers and began to systematically attack the God Hammer/Night Angel Team) *'The Summer Court '(The Elven Court associated with warmer weather) *'The Winter Court' (The Elven Court associated with colder weather) *'The Wild Hunt '(a smaller court of the outcasts from both the Summer and Winter Courts) Names * Most powerful warlock on the planet. Equipment Clothing and Apparel * A green UVM sweatshirt * Jeans * Hiking Boots * Comfortable jeans * well broken-in shoes * an old Rowan West t-shirt in dark blue * Black Combat Pants * A Bastille t-shirt * Basketball Shorts Gear Bag * Basic Bic disposable lighter * Twine * Two different knives * A first aid kit * A dozen Sharpies * Four colors of chalk * A multi-tool * A little flashlight * A bottle of water * A candy bar Other * Sharpies * Rune stamps * Herbs * Essential oils * Paint * Artist's brush * Altoids tin * Torn Silk Scarf Appearances Novels/Books 6. Executable (Jan 15th, 2014) ISBN 1312186577 7. College Arcane (2015) ISBN 1329066863 Etymology * Memorable Quotes *"This is College Arcane. Don't fuck with us." Said by Declan to the Wild Hunt in the College Arcane (novel) on Page 517. Trivia *He is a first-year computer science student. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Witch Characters